Redirects
What is it? A redirect article is a handy article created to automatically "redirect" you to where you wanted to go. Not all game elements require their own specifically named articles, and most are specially grouped together within another article that describes what they are. However any particular article that was created (because it has a lot of information or specific data to discuss) ARE specifically named. It's very helpful to just type in a word (or a shortened version of the word) of something you were looking for in the address bar (next to /wiki/ ) and to be sent to the EXACT location that you wanted to go. And if it's not there, then it's likely found somewhere else in the Wikia when you use the search bar or something brand new that hasn't been created yet. *See Note at the bottom Many new Wikias, or the new game elements to existing Wikias, require input from the players to create new articles so others may find them quickly and add additional information that's pertinent to make it look professional. And many casual onlookers might not notice, but Redirects are also created automatically when articles are renamed. Yet other Redirects are "manually added by players" if there are similarly named elements or if they wish to help navigate others to find what they were looking for without getting confused. Here's is an example of one called "Pole" that is a similarly named Redirect article: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Pole And going there will actually send you to this link here: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Poles Sometimes you might want to find out "exactly where" a Redirect article may send you, so to avoid a redirect you'd add this. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Pole?redirect=no You can also click the redirect link in blue that's next to the article it sent you to in order to get there. Once you start a new article, you can create you own Redirect article through clicking the buttons through either the Source tab in the Classic Editor (more + button) or picking the Source Editor from the drop down menu (triple - button) if your using the Visual Editor. Select the #REDIRECT with brackets option and then type or paste inside those brackets to the link 'of the Wikia article' you wish to send them. Here's the last example. This one is named after a Skill called Mythology of Roperia. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Mythology_of_Roperia Mythology of Roperia, like most Skills, have little or nothing to do after you buy them. Since there are so many created in the game, Mythology of Roperia is considered a "subarticle" and placed in the article 'Skills' which has it's own section. (The # is what redirects it. The _ is what is used in most computer language coding to denote a space. You might notice other signs like this for characters.) http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#Mythology_of_Roperia Because all skills have been manually added to redirect, all you would have to do is type in the name of the skill & it would send you to the page and automatically scroll down from the page as if you had clicked it from the Contents. And now you have learned about what Redirect links and articles are, why they are used, and how to create them. *Notes: If it has a Redirect article, you can also type it into the search bar too if it's spelled EXACTLY. This gives you a few options. If you hit enter, it should appear as the first article link you can click to go to. Mythology of Roperia is one where you'd have to do this. However if you just type in Pole - it is so close to 'Poles', that you'd see it as one of the options to pick. You used to be able to just type it in the search bar and it would show you a few of the top results for any redirect article. With the Visual Update, it now just shows you "the main page" of where you'd find the redirect. And you'd have to click the Contents afterward. This is also a precursor to being able to flip, click, and swipe to get things on your smartphone. If your on the Mobile version of the FW Wikia site, you will see things a bit differently than a Web site. Example: If you type 'Mythology of Roperia' in the mobile site, the article name would appear as soon as you type ('Mytho' since there's other articles named 'Myth') it in the search bar but it will just redirect you to the Skills Page if you click the popup. If your on the Web page version on your phone, it would appear as 'Skills'. For both, hitting enter will show the Skills#Mythology of Roperia as the top link as it's the most relevant search. Also you are able to switch back and forth between Mobile & Website on most smartphones. If your on the mobile version, just scroll to the bottom & choose FULL SITE within the blue area. Likewise, if your on the Web site portion on your phone, you can get back to the mobile version if you click 'Mobile' but it will be on the bottom right in the form of a blue link on white. Category:Site maintenance